How They Came Together
by foreveratrekkie1701
Summary: They didn't get together in that elevator; this is how it really happened, and how the crew really is. Spock/Uhura, Sulu/Chekov, Spock/Kirk, McCoy/Spock, McCoy/Chapel
1. Spock and Uhura

**A:N- Hey Guys! This is my first fanfiction, so please have mercy! With this series, I'm going to do all the famous pairings of fanfiction and the movie, such as Spock and Uhura, Sulu and Chekov, and of course, Spirk! Please enjoy and review!**

_Spock/Uhura_

Spock sighed as he stood in front of cadet Uhura's door. He had been standing there for 2.8 minutes, trying to work up the courage to ring the bell. He held a small red rose in his left hand, gingerly,so as to not prick himself. As Spock felt his heart begin to race, and he tried to calm himself down.  
_I must think about this logically. I am here because no cadets or instructors would be out at this hour. _Spock shook his head at the thought. No, that wasn't the real reason. _I am here, because I love her. _  
Spock felt his face and ears go hot. _Love. _It was such a simple word, but Spock had grown up with a father who had shunned it. He still remembered when he was quite young and had asked his father what it meant.  
"_What does it mean?" Spock asked, looking at his father, who was sitting across from him._  
_They were in his office, the window open, allowing sand to blow into Spock's hair. He flicked aside a particle of grit as his father replied "Love, is an illogical human emotion of which you have no use for." _  
"_But what is it?"_  
_His father mentally sighed. "If you have no use for it, why should you know what it is?"_  
_Spock took this as his cue to leave. "Alright Father." He stood quietly, his cheeks flushing green, and left the office_.  
Spock also remembered how angry his mother had been when she had found out what his father had said. Spock had come to her crying as soon as Serek had left him. After hearing what her husband had said she went all the way down to the Katric Ark to lecture him... in front of the rest of the ambassadors.  
"_Sarek!" She called from the other end of the corridor. He glanced up, and he raised his eyebrow at his wife's presence then stood and took a few steps closer to her. _  
"_Amanda? What is it?" He asked._  
"_What is it?! How could you tell our son something like that?!" _  
"_Like what?"_  
_Amanda sighed, her brow furrowed in anger. "You told our son that love is illogical and that he has no use for it."_  
"_Vulcans have no use for emotion. It is illogical."_  
_The rest of the council watched, each of them with a look of fascination on their face. _  
"_Illogical?! Illogical?! So you're telling me that what I feel for you and what you feel for me is useless and it shouldn't even be there? He's half human Sarek! He'll feel love for someone other than us one day. Do you want him to suppress it? It would crush him!"_  
"_Amanda, we agreed he would follow the Vulcan way."_  
"_I don't care! I let you arrange his marriage. I let you shun him for smiling. I stood behind you when you sent to school every day, even though he would be tormented, and would be too ashamed to show it. But this, this is too far. Come, we're going home to finish this conversation." She spun on her heel to leave, and Sarek followed behind. As Amanda sped out of the cave, she nearly ran into her son. "Spock, what are you doing here?"_  
_Spock looked down at his feet then replied, "I was, curious as to where you were."_  
_Sarek raised an eyebrow. "Did you hear our conversation?" _  
_Spock blushed. "Yes, I heard it."_  
_Amanda sighed, then kneeled down to look at her son. "Spock, look at me." When he did, she continued. "There is nothing wrong with loving someone."_  
"_But father said,"_  
"_I don't care what he said. I love you and your father. That should be enough evidence, right?"_  
"_Yes, I suppose."_  
_She smiled. "Good. Come on. Let's go home."_  
Spock was comforted by the memory. If his mother accepted it, there must be something logical about it, right? As he pondered the idea, he absentmindedly rubbed his fingers together. Spock winced and dropped the rose at Uhura's doorstep, having pricked himself in the finger. He heard a door open down the hall, so he quickly rang the bell and sped the other way, deciding he would leave the rest to her.  
Uhura glanced up from her meal when her doorbell buzzed.  
"I wonder if that's Kirk. He was supposed to meet me for lunch, but got detention," Gaila said, starting to rise from her chair. Uhura sighed, then laughed. "I wish you weren't so crazy over him. He's not exactly the type of person that you make your soulmate."  
"He's not _your _soulmate," She replied as her friend headed for the door.  
"Hold that thought." Uhura opened the door to find an empty hall. "Huh. Just when I thought the security cadets had gotten mature." She sighed and began to shut the door. She caught the door just before it closed, seeing something red on the doorstep. Upon closer observation, she was able to see every detail, every petal, every thorn. She bent down and picked up the rose carefully, trying not to harm the delicate petals. She heard Galia come up behind her, then look over her shoulder.  
"Ooh, looks like someone has a secret admirer," She teased.  
"It's not that big of a deal," Uhura replied, blushing.  
"Of course it is! Who do you think left it."  
Uhura paused for a moment before answering, then noticed something. As she twirled the gift slowly in her hand, a small drop of green blood glimmered. _Vulcans are the only alien with green blood that could have left this,_ she pondered. _And there's only one Vulcan at Starfleet Academy. Spock. _  
A smile spread across Nyota's features, and Galia noticed.  
"So, do you have any ideas?"  
Uhura thought for a moment, then replied, "No, not yet. I guess I'll just have to find out tomorrow."  
With that, Uhura went into her shared room and flopped down on the bed. She was already in her bedclothes, and with a smile on her face and a warmed heart, she fell asleep.

Uhura had sat as still as humanly possible throughout the entire day, becoming more tense as each class went by. However, the worst class of the day was her last - Communications with Commander Spock. She had waited until the bell had rang and for all the other cadets to leave. She felt like she was going to explode.  
She stood and walked over to his desk. Spock was consumed by the reports that lay in front of him, and had several PADDS spread across the desk like a game of solitaire.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Spock?" Uhura asked.  
He glanced up, and he felt his heart begin to race. "Yes, Ms. Uhura?"  
She reached into her bag and pulled out the rose, placing it on his desk.  
"Is this from you?"  
Spock felt his ears go hot.  
"Well, I..."  
He wasn't able to finish, because Uhura placed a kiss on his lips. He had always thought human kisses to be, well, plain, but this was warm. When Uhura pulled away, she looked him in the eye.  
"Thank you Spock. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She smiled.  
"R-right. I will see you tomorrow."  
Uhura grinned, placed a peck on his cheek, and left. Spock turned back to his work, and finally had an answer to his question.  
_Yes,_ he thought.  
_Love is logical._  
End.

ocument here...


	2. Spock and Kirk

**AN: Hey guys! I know I haven't uploaded in FOREVER, but here's the story. I was going to write a Chulu chapter, but I wanted to put so much into it, not realizing the time I had. I'm almost done with it, so here's a Spirk chapter to keep you busy. Sorry again, and please R&R!**

Spock was sitting at his desk, filing the ton of reports that lay there. His captain, who was temporarily sharing quarters with him due to a Klingon attack, was busy doodling on a notepad. Illogical, Spock thought. With all the reports he also must do by next week.  
Spock heard Jim snicker at his drawing for what seemed like the hundredth time this evening. Actually, it was the ninety-eighth, to be exact. Becoming curious, Spock stood and slowly sneaked up behind him, snatching the pad. Kirk jumped, then spun around, waving his arms in an attempt to retrieve it. "Spock! Give that back! It's no fair! I had NO warning!"  
Instead, Spock stepped back, successfully dodging Jim's attempts at stealing it. He lifted the notepad up at looked at it. In just a few seconds, Kirk watched as Spock's cheeks and the tips of his ears flushed dark green. Jim smirked. "What do you think?" he asked.  
Spock looked down at him, and moved around the couch so he was standing directly in front of Kirk. He leaned down, lifted up the captain's chin, and crashed his lips against his. He pulled away in just a few seconds, leaving Kirk wide-eyed and amazed.  
"I must say that you are quite talented."  
Before Jim could answer, Spock was already in his way to the door. "Wait! Where are you going?!" Jim called.  
"I am going to Lieutenant Uhura's to terminate our relationship."  
With that, Spock slid out the door, and Kirk stared after him in disbelief. No way. He thought. No. Fucking. Way.

Spock stopped at Uhura's door and rang the bell. She opened it within a few seconds, and a smile spread across her face. "Hey babe. What's up?"  
"I am here to discuss our relationship."  
She moved to the side and let him in. "What's wrong?" She asked after sliding the door shut.  
"I believe we should terminate it."  
Confusion and hurt spread across her face, making Spock's chest ache. "Why?"  
Spock sighed with guilt. "As humans would say, I have found someone else."  
Spock expected her to be upset, but instead, she smiled. "Let me guess, you finally realized Jim was the one for you, huh?"  
Spock felt his ears go hot. "H-how did you know?"  
"I noticed a long time ago that he was the one for you. It's just the way you two interact. I can't believe you didn't notice before."  
In fact, Spock had noticed. Well, he had noticed how attracted he was to his captain. He had done what he always had done with emotions he didn't know how to deal with, he pushed them down the the deepest part of himself, wishing them to never resurface.  
In this instance, he had always hung the edge of a metaphorical cliff, staring straight down into the abyss. Now Spock felt as if he had lost his grip, and was falling to his death.  
It had felt like that at first, because he had just popped the cap to release everything he had held in for so long. But now, it felt as though a weight had been lifted off of him, the one that had been crushing Spock since his mother had died. He felt what he had when he first met Uhura, a warmth that filled him from head to toe.  
Spock, even though he had only felt it a few times in his life, knew what it was.  
He was in love.  
Spock shifted while standing, forcing himself to look Nyota in the eye. "If you've known for so long, why didn't you leave me?"  
She sighed, and slumped down into a dining chair. "I couldn't do that to you. You needed someone, Spock. With all that you were going through."  
Now it was Spock's turn to sigh. "Nyota, from what I know about human emotion, it would have only hurt you."  
"What would have?"  
"Staying in a relationship with me, even though you knew it would have to come to an end sooner or later."  
She smiled, and chuckled grimly. She walked up, cupped Spock's face in her hands, and felt him go tense. "Spock, I care about you and wanted to help you. And, as Dr. McCoy would say, 'a little suffering is good for the soul,' right?"  
Spock pulled away, and took a step back. "Yes, I suppose," he sighed, then continued. "Goodbye, Lt. Uhura."  
She smiled once again, but there were tears in her eyes and her voice was shaking. "Goodbye, Spock."  
He turned to leave, his heart left feeling alarmingly vulnerable. Even though they be seeing each other the next day, it was a goodbye to them. They would never see each other the same way again, their lips would never meet. But as Spock slid back into his quarters and was met with a warm kiss from his new love, he felt those feelings slowly melt.  
And, as he always did with emotions he didn't understan**_d, he shoved the sorrow down deep inside him to make room for the new happiness that was beginning to unfold. And for once, he understood the cause and effect of love, this warm feeling._****  
****_His mind spoke the answer in a way so simple words couldn't describe._****  
****_Jim, he thought. Is the cause to this particular effect, and i_****t is most certainly logical.  
AN: I hoped you liked it! I love playing with Spock's emotional side, and hope I did well! From now on I will upload every Monday, so be prepared!**


	3. Sulu and Chekov

** AN: Hey guys! This is the third chapter in my "How They Came Together" series, and I'm going to do Sulu and Chekov, otherwise known as Chulu! So here we go, and please rate and review!  
**Chekov sped down the near empty corridor, doing his best to escape the derisive laughs of the cadets a dozen yards behind him. They had followed him out of his last class, and he had managed to slip into the rec room, but they had found him as he was sneaking from one building to the next. As he ran, he glanced at the the name plaques, wishing he could find someone he knew, someone he could call to for help. Chekov gasped, feeling a hand grab the back of his uniform, stopping him in his tracks. "Where do you think you're going?"  
Chekov winced as he was thrown up against the wall. "Answer my question!"  
Instead, he struggled to free himself, his feet dangling just above the floor. "Let me go!"  
The group laughed. "I don't think so. Not yet."  
The tallest one in the back added on quickly. "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"N-no," Chekov replied shakily.  
"Well, it must be because you're not pretty enough. My friends and I can help with some slight facial reconstruction. Do you want us to?"  
Chekov knew to give in. "Da."  
The group laughed. "Look, he can't even speak Federation Standard."  
The Russian's heart was beating so fast his chest ached, and his shut his eyes when he saw the man's fist raise. Just let them, He thought. Just let them and they'll ignore you for the week.

Sulu jumped at the large sound in the hall. He had been knee deep in his work, a project he hadn't started and was due in three days. He stood immediately when he heard another bang, followed by a cry of pain. He slid through his door, and anger, worry, and fear coursed through him from the sight. Across the hall was a group of cadets, Sulu thought he'd seen them before, were gathered around his best friend. The largest one had him pinned up by the front of his shirt, and was punching him repeatedly, with the others landing hits in Chekov's stomach. Every time a fist connected, Pavel would cry out, and it made Hikaru's stomach churn. Suddenly, Chekov glanced up between punches, and saw him. "Hikaru! I," He began, but was silenced by another hit.  
The group turned around, and saw him. "Hey, cupcake, is that you? God, I hope I don't have to call Mr. Spock about this. He wouldn't be very happy, would he?"  
The man turned around, and pleasure turned to concern. He dropped Chekov, who hit the floor and flinched. "You got lucky kid. We'll leave, but this is not over."  
The group left as quickly as possible, hoping to avoid yet another lecture from Spock.  
Sulu rushed to his friends side, and kneeled down. Chekov had his eyes shut tightly, trying to hold back tears. "Pavel, can you stand?"  
Chekov looked at him, blood smeared on his face. "Y-yes. I'll just go back to my dorm." He stood, then slid back down, wincing in pain. "No way. You're not going anywhere."  
"I'm not staying out here. They'll come right back."  
Sulu's heart ached. "I don't expect you to. We're going to medical bay."  
Chekov's eyes widened. "No. His father vorks there."  
Sulu sighed. "Then you'll have to go to my room. Come on."  
Sulu eased Chekov up by the elbows, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. He had dozens of bruises over his body, only a few from the most recent incident. That's why he liked the cadet's uniform so much. It hid the marks. Sulu grunted as Chekov put his weight on him, but didn't let go. Walking back into his quarters, he half carried Pavel to the bathroom. Chekov eased himself down to the floor, and Sulu turned on the sink, dampening a rag with hot water. He turned around and started to clean the blood of his friend's face, but Chekov pulled away.  
"Don't be like that. I'm not going to hurt you."  
The Russian hesitated, then relaxed. Sulu slowly dabbed at the bruises, trying to be as careful as possible. After a few moments of silence, he began to talk. "How long have they been doing this to you? Tell me the truth."  
Chekov answered after a few seconds. "A veek after I got here."  
Sulu winced sympathetically. A year and a half. He's been going through this for a year and a half. He thought. "Why haven't you come to me? I could've helped you."  
Pavel looked at the floor. " I didn't vant to bother you."  
Sulu didn't hesitate to reply. "It would not have bothered me. You're my best friend."  
"Still, I thought either they'd go after me more or start going after you."  
Sulu sighed. "I know what you mean. But you still should have," he began, then was distracted. "Damn, your nose is bleeding again. Here." Sulu placed the rag up against Chekov's nose, holding it there until the bleeding stopped. By then, Chekov's left eye was swollen almost shut, and Sulu could tell he was in pain. "You're lucky tomorrow's Saturday, because you're going to have a black eye unless we go to Medical bay.  
"I don't care. I'm not going down there."  
"Okay, fine, it's up to you. Here, let me walk you back to your dorm."  
Chekov blushed. "If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here."  
"You can, but why?"  
Pavel looked at the floor. "Vell, I share my dorm with those two Orion guys you saw."  
Surprise swept over Sulu's features. "You're kidding."  
Chekov smiled. "No."  
Sulu sighed once again, stressed. "In that case, you can stay here whenever you want."  
"Thanks Hikaru."  
"No problem," He began, then really looked at his friend's face. "You look exhausted. In fact, you have been for the past few weeks. Are you okay?"  
Chekov smiled. "Yes, it's just that my quarters were moved recently."  
Sulu put the pieces together, and sympathy showed in his deep brown eyes. "Man, that must be tough. Maybe you should get to bed. It's nearly midnight."  
Chekov began to stand. "You're right. Vhere do you vant me to sleep?"  
"Take my bed. I'll take the couch."  
Chekov shook his head. "Are you sure?"  
"Don't worry, I'm used to it. I'll show you where it is."  
They both entered the shared bedroom, and Sulu gestured to his bed. It was made neatly, with nothing out of place. The bed across from it, however, was a different story. Clothes were spread across it, most of them male, with a few feminine items as well. "Who do you share your dorm vith?"  
Sulu chuckled. "Jim Kirk. Do you know who that is?"  
"Yes, I know. Now I understand vhy you're so used to the couch."  
Sulu laughed. "I know. It's like he brings home someone different every night. Fortunately for you, he said he was staying the night someplace else. Wherever that is."  
Chekov sat on the bed, and they bid each other goodnight. He laid down, and his eyes drooped immediately. With a sore jaw but a warm heart, he fell asleep.

When Chekov woke, he realized that when his mother said that bruises hurt more the next day, she was right. He groaned as he sat up, then stopped dead in his tracks. Across from him was Kirk, still in his cadet uniform and sprawled across the bed, snoring. As quietly as possible, Pavel stood and tiptoed from the room. When he entered the living room, he saw Sulu, engulfed in a project. He glanced up when he heard the door open, and concern covered his features. "Your eye looks like hell. Let me get you some ice."  
"Thanks. I thought you said Jim vouldn't be sleeping here," He replied.  
Sulu laughed from the kitchen. "I know, that's what I thought. He showed up last night, drunk. He stumbled in here, kissed me, then passed out in there."  
Chekov's eyes widened. "H-he kissed you?"  
"Yeah, he must have really struck out."  
Chekov laughed. He heard the replicator hum, then padded into the kitchen. Sulu quickly placed the bag of ice onto his friend's cheek. Chekov took it his own hand, accidentally grasping Sulu's. Hikaru pulled away almost immediately, and looked at him. They stared at each other for a moment, but their gaze was broken when Kirk stumbled into the kitchen. "Good Morning," He grumbled.  
Sulu glanced at the clock. "It's twelve-thirty in the afternoon."  
Kirk's eyes widened. "You're kidding. Damn, I was supposed to meet Gaila at noon. I got to go." Without changing his clothes, he rushed out the door. Sulu sighed.  
"I still can't believe she lets him get away with this stuff."  
Pavel chuckled. "I know. If I vas her, he'd be long gone."  
Chekov sat down at the kitchen table, holding the ice gingerly against his face. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, each falling into their own morning pattern. Sulu offered him anything from the replicator, and Chekov took a small plate of eggs with a mug of chamomile tea. Sulu just grabbed a cup of coffee, and they just sat there across from each other. I wouldn't mind doing this every morning, Chekov thought, then immediately dismissed the idea as ridiculous, not knowing Sulu was thinking the same thing. "Chekov, do you want me to walk you back to your quarters to grab some new clothes? There's blood on the front of yours."  
Chekov smiled. "If you don't mind."  
"Of course not. Come on."  
They both rose and walked to the door, then slid out. For once in a very long time, Chekov felt safe walking down the Starfleet corridors. As they calmly strode sown the hall, Bones started to pass them. He stopped when he saw Chekov's eye. "I have two questions: what the hell happened and why didn't you go to medical bay?"  
Chekov looked at the floor. "Vell, I..."  
"He was attacked by some security cadets outside my dorm. I would have brought him down, but he refused to go," Sulu interrupted.  
Bones rubbed his temples. "Wait, he was attacked? Did you file a report?"  
"No. Neither of us did."  
"Well I'm going to. Your eye should heal up soon, just don't mess with it. I got to go."  
Bones proceeded down the hall, and Sulu began walking the other way, Chekov following just behind. They got to Chekov's dorm quickly, and both his roommates were there. "Chekov, I'll wait out here for just a second. I want to surprise them."  
Chekov smiled. "Okay. See you in a sec."  
Pavel entered, and the door slid shut. Almost immediately, his roommates whistled mockingly. "Look, it's the Russian whiz kid! We missed you last night. Did you finally get a girl?"  
"No. I stayed at a friend's."  
"Who, that Sulu guy? He's about as useful as a Klingon dog," One of them said.  
"Don't talk about him like zat! He's really smart!  
One of them stood and walked up so close to him their chests nearly touched. "Really? Are you getting all brave now? Well, we'll just have to fix that."  
The man pushed Chekov up against the dresser behind him. He winced, but relaxed when he saw the door slide open. The other two men must not have heard it, because they jumped when Sulu started talking. "Is there a problem, gentlemen?"  
The other man, not occupied with Chekov, walked up to Sulu. He was towered over him, and Sulu had to lift his head up to look at him. "Who do you think you are?" he demanded.  
"My name is Hikaru Sulu. Now, I should let you know I have Spock's number on speed dial."  
The man chuckled, and his partner came up behind him. "Are you too scared to fight us yourself?"  
"I didn't say that. Now, it if you don't mind, I came here with my friend so he could change," He began, then turned his attention to Chekov. "Pavel, go get changed. I think I have a lot of catching up to do with your friends here."  
"Hikaru, are you," He began. Sulu gave him a smile, and Chekov nodded, then left.  
"So, what were you guys," Sulu was cut off when he was pushed into the wall.  
"We were just telling Chekov that you're about as useful as a Klingon dog."  
Sulu reached into his pocket and pulled out his voice-activated communicator. "With one voice command, Security will be alerted, and they'll be down here in two minutes."  
Both of them backed away, after trying to snatch the communicator and failed. Just then, Chekov came out, in his Starfleet Academy sweatshirt and jeans. He walked up beside Sulu, who smiled. Just before they left, Sulu added, "Oh, and it's not a Klingon dog, it's a mernok. And, they're one of the most intelligent domesticated animals in the galaxy. So, I'll take what you said as a compliment."  
With that, both Sulu and Chekov left, and began heading back to Hikaru's quarters. "You vere really brave," Chekov murmured under his breath.  
"No, I was just tired of them treating you like that."  
"Thanks Karu."  
"No problem."  
They reached the dorm quickly, and Sulu opened the door. They stepped in, and Sulu sat on the sofa, Chekov following closely behind. Now's as good a time as any, Sulu thought.  
He sighed, then looked at Chekov. "Can I ask you for a favor?"  
"Anything," He replied.  
"Well, I need some help... with my parents."  
"Vat do you mean?"  
Sulu sighed once again, this time more shakily. "I-I need help coming out to my parents."  
Chekov felt his face go hot. "You mean,"  
"Yeah," Sulu interrupted, gazing at the floor.  
"Of course," Pavel replied.  
Sulu looked up, surprised. He had never expected him to agree. "Are you sure you're comfortable with this?"  
"Yes, Hikaru. You're my best friend."  
"I just need you to be there. On the sidelines, I guess."  
Chekov smiled. "Okay, Vhen?"  
"I guess now, or I'm never going to work up the courage again."  
Chekov sighed. "Okay. Let's do this."  
Sulu stood and walked over to his desk, and Chekov stood just beside it. He flipped on the monitor, and the screen lit up. "Give command." It chimed in a monotone voice. Sulu rubbed his fingers together. "Call Reina Sulu." He ordered.  
The computer made a low humming noise, signaling it was calling his mother. The screen lit up, and his mother's young face showed on the screen. "Hikaru! How are you?"  
"Hey, mom. Look, we need to talk."  
Concern spread on her features. "What's wrong Hikaru?"  
Sulu glanced over to Chekov, who gave him a reassuring smile. I can do this, he thought.  
"Mom, I-I'm gay."  
His mother stared at him like a deer in the headlights, and the screen went blank. "Transmission ended by opposite user. Call again?" The computer asked.  
"No. End program and shut down," Sulu snapped. The screen went dark, and Sulu leaned back in his chair. He covered his eyes with his wrist, and Chekov put a hand on his shoulder. "Are, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I think I just surprised her," Sulu said, but he didn't really believe it himself.  
Chekov could sense the pain behind the words. "D-do you vant me to leave?"  
"No. Don't go. I need something to keep my mind off that."  
Chekov smiled. "I know just the thing."  
By the time Sulu realized what was going on, Chekov had already dragged him down to the Rec Room. It was almost empty, just a few cadets around. He had nearly thrown him into the seat, but Sulu pulled away. "What are you doing?"  
"Just sit down. I'll show you."  
Sulu sat down in the chair next to the computer, and Chekov sat directly in front of it. "Computer, begin instrumental program," Chekov commanded.  
"Personal use or recording?"  
"Personal."`  
The computer hummed, and a loading screen appeared. It lit up to a blue screen, and began speaking again. "Choose instrument."  
Chekov looked down the list, searching for what he wanted. "Piano," He ordered. The speakers hummed, and a miniature set of keys rose from under it.  
"Do you need sheet music accompaniment?" The computer asked.  
"No."  
"Program entered and saved. You may begin."  
Chekov placed his hands on the keys, sighed, then began. Sulu recognized the piece almost immediately, even though he didn't play the piano. Beethoven, he thought. Sulu watched every movement of Chekov's hands, entranced by the sound that bled from the speakers. He sat in silence, allowing himself to really focus. He looked at his friend, whose brow was furrowed in concentration. He observed Pavel's frail fingers as they flew across the keys, bones almost visible in the light. Something about them unnerved him. They look so, fragile, He thought. So easily breakable.  
Chekov glanced up for just an instant, and smiled at his friend. He turned back to the keys, fading into his own little world. When he played, he always saw blotches of colour in his mind, ranging from greens to reds to deep violets. They changed, writhed, and shifted, depending on the songs mood. Now he saw red, the colour of blood, twisting with  
coppers and golds. It relaxed him, playing like this. It made him forget all the things that had happened to him that day, positive or negative. His siblings found it useless, but sometimes he felt like it was a lifeline, tying him to the world.  
It kept him from falling.  
All at once, the song ended, and Chekov was pulled back to reality. He took a deep breath, then spun to the side to look at Sulu. "Vat'd you think?"  
"It was, amazing. I don't get how you do that."  
Chekov blushed. "It's just a talent, I guess. Like you with fencing."  
"I'm no good at fencing. Not compared to you with the piano."  
Chekov smiled. "That's ridiculous. It's like comparing apples to oranges."  
Sulu laughed. "Oranges are better."  
That's when Sulu felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Gaila standing behind him, with a smile on her face. "Hello, Hikaru. Do you know where Jim is?"  
Sulu shrugged. "No. He left about an hour ago to look for you."  
Confusion, then anger spread across the Orion's face. "Then I'll just have to check every female cadet's room in the academy."  
"Don't forget to check the commander's too. You never know, with his charm," Sulu said jokingly.  
"I will," She snapped, then stomped off.  
"He's in for it," Chekov sighed.  
"If he's doing what she thinks he's doing, he'll be dead. You should see her when he's just flirting," Sulu laughed.  
Just then, they heard the door across the room open, and both Orion men they had previously met strode in, along with several others. "Maybe ve should go," Chekov murmured.  
"Yeah, you're right. I really don't think I can deal with six of them," Sulu replied.  
They both rose to leave, and stepped out the door. They strode down the hall, and Chekov could tell his friend was still upset. He knew Sulu only let him stay because he didn't want Chekov going back to his own quarters, so he wasn't near his roommates. They began to pass Pavel's dorm, but the Russian stopped. "You go ahead. I'll stay here."  
Sulu spun around. "No. That's not happening," He said stubbornly.  
"Karu, trust me. I'll be fine."  
"They'll come back, you know. I won't be there."  
"I know. Relax. If they come, I'll call you."  
With that, Chekov gave Sulu a reassuring smile, then slid through the doors. Sulu sighed, worried about his friend. He sped back to his dorm quickly, and entered the room. The apartment was empty, so Sulu slumped down on the sofa. He still couldn't get his mother's reaction out of his head. He couldn't decide if she was disappointed, or just plain frightened. He remembered when he was a child, how his parents had silently looked down on gay couples in the store, picking their children up from school, or just taking a stroll down the street. He also remembered how ashamed he had been when he realized he was what they always despised; how he didn't have the heart to tell them. Now that he had, he felt even worse than before. He loved his mother and father, it's just that, well, he felt that he could never live up to their expectations. He sighed, then decided to move over to his bed. He shoveled all the bits and pieces of his project into his arms, and shuffled to the other room. Sulu arranged himself so he was sitting indian style and leaned over to start working. He heard the front door open, and Gaila's voice rang through the hall. "I can't believe you! I just don't get it. Am I just not good enough?!"  
Kirk sighed. "Gaila, you're perfect. You know that."  
"No I'm not!"  
"Of course you are. Come on."  
Tears cracked in Gaila's voice. "If I'm so perfect, why do you need other women? Answer that!"  
"Gaila, I don't. Like I said, she started kissing me! She was drunk!"  
"Oh, bull! I know you, and I know Andorians. They're not like that. You are!"  
Kirk sighed again. By now Sulu was leaning against the rim of the doorway, just so he could see them. Kirk walked over to her and put his hands on her elbows. "Not anymore. From now on, I'm all yours. I promise."  
Gaila sighed. "Swear?"  
Kirk smiled. "I would never lie to someone I love."  
You just did, like, ten minutes ago, Sulu thought.  
"Good. How about we continue this conversation, in my quarters?" Gaila offered.  
"Of course. I would love that," He replied.  
They both slid out the door, and Sulu finally took a breath. He sighed, then sat down and fell back into his work, desperate to finish it.  
The next day, Chekov once again found himself racing down the hall, but know he had a destination to get to. He was being chased by the same people, but more had joined them. Instead of three, there were seven. Their numbers had seemed to slow them down, because their voices were distant and Chekov couldn't see them when he glanced over his shoulder. He found himself at Sulu's quarters quickly, and didn't stop ringing the bell until Sulu opened the door. He stared at the Russian, eyes wide. "Where's the fire?"  
"Not fire. Orions," He gasped.  
Sulu understood and moved to the side, gesturing for the Russian to come in. Chekov pushed past him, and slumped against the wall, wheezing. As he tried to catch his breath, Sulu began talking.  
"I told you so."  
"Told me vhat?"  
"That they would come after you sooner or later. I knew they would, so again,"  
"Don't you dare say it," Chekov said, glaring.  
"Okay fine. I told you so!" Sulu sang.  
Chekov rolled his eyes. "Are you going to tease me, or are you going to be nice?"  
Sulu laughed. "I guess I'll do both."  
Chekov smiled, and looked at him. "Vell, if you're going to be somewhat nice, I might ask you a favor?"  
"What?"  
Chekov looked at the floor, blushing. This is it, it's now or never, He thought. He took a deep breath, then answered.  
"Vell, since I helped you with your... parents, I just thought you could help me vith mine."  
Sulu stood in silence for a moment, eyes wide. The Russian didn't look up at him, just stared at the floor, embarrassed. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, He thought.  
He took this idea to heart, and began to push past Sulu toward the door, muttering apologies. Sulu caught him by the wrist. "Pavel, wait."  
Chekov turned around, and tears glimmered in his eyes, refusing to fall. "Da?"  
"Of course I will."  
Pavel shook his head. "Don't do it if you don't vant to. I'm not going to make you."  
Sulu sighed, giving him a reassuring smile in the process. He put a hand on the Russian's shoulder, and replied, "Chekov, like you said before, you're my best friend. Right?"  
"Right," Pavel stuttered.  
"Okay then," Sulu sighed, now sensing how awkward the conversation was becoming. "When do you want to... you know, tell them?"  
Chekov glanced down at his watch. "Vell, they're in Russia. So ve vould have to do it now or tomorrow."  
"It's up to you, Pavel."  
Chekov looked at him questioningly. "Now, I zink?"  
"Alright then," Sulu sighed, failing at destroying the blanket of awkwardness.  
Chekov blushed once again, then moved over towards the computer. He flipped it on, and it chimed. "Give command."  
"Call Svetlana Chekov," Pavel said shakily. What if she's not okay with it? He thought. What if she acts like Hikaru's mother and hangs up?  
The computer hummed. When it lit up, Pavel's older sister showed on screen. "Pasha! How are you?!"  
"Bela, I just need to speak to Mama," Chekov blushed.  
She apparently didn't hear him, or just ignored it, Pavel wouldn't put it past her, and kept going. "Mama! Papa! Pasha's calling!"  
He heard his mother's excited squeal in the background, and his father's strong voice.  
I was hoping he'd still be at work, Chekov thought. His parents appeared quickly, and his mother squealed again. She babbled something in Russian, and Chekov's father glared at her jokingly. "No, don't do zat! Talk in standard so the other boy can understand you!" He said.  
Svetlana noticed Sulu then, and smiled. "Oh! I'm sorry! Thank you Andreii!"  
It seemed as though Chekov's family would never calm down, but Chekov finally settled them. "Mama, there's something I need to tell you," He murmured.  
"Vhat, Pavel? Are you alright?"  
"Yes, Mama. It's just that..."  
Chekov took a deep breath, then blurted it out. He felt relief immediately, but a new worry washed over him. What will they say?  
Sulu was just as worried as he was, knowing what could happen. He was expecting what he got from Reina, but for the same thing to happen to Pavel? Just the thought made his heart ache.  
His mother, and father, stared at him in surprise for a moment, then Svetlana giggled. "I knew it! Your brother told me I vas vrong, But I vasn't!"  
His father laughed, but his sister rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you couldn't tell before, Papa. I could."  
"Oh! Vell then, you must be genius, like Pasha. Da?" He teased.  
Bela sighed, then rose and left. "Bela is getting mean, isn't she Andreii?" Svetlana murmured to her husband.  
"Yes, I'll have to talk vith her," He glanced at his watch, then continued. "Pavel, ve must go. Ve are going to wisit your mother's sister." Chekov could tell he wasn't very happy about it, either.  
"Alright. Goodbye, Mama, goodbye Papa."  
The screen darkened, and Chekov sighed. "Zat vent better than I thought it vould."  
"What'd you expect to happen?" Sulu asked.  
"I don't know. Just not zat."  
Sulu laughed. "Hey, I thought you said you were an only child."  
Chekov blushed. "I said zat because my brother and sister drive me crazy. They steal all the attention."  
"I can assure you that's not true."  
"It is! Do you zink I'm lying?"  
Sulu laughed. "Never said that."  
Chekov laughed in return. "Agree to disagree. Now, I should probably get back to my dorm."  
Sulu, remembering why Chekov had shown up in the first place, stopped him. "No. Not with the roommates you have."  
"Hikaru, but..."  
"No, You're either staying here or somewhere else. Not your dorm."  
"Hikaru, really. I don't need you to babysit me," He began, then noticing Sulu's stubborn expression, continued. "I'll stay if it makes you feel better."  
Sulu relaxed. "Thank you."  
"Your velcome." Chekov glanced at his watch. "I can't believe it's almost 11:00."  
When the Russian yawned, Sulu replied, "I know. Take the bed."  
"Hikaru, I took it last time."  
"Which will mean you're used to it. Go."  
Just before Pavel could, the front door slid open, and Kirk entered. "Hello, everybody. Meet the new and improved exclusive Kirk."  
Sulu's eyes widened sarcastically. "You're kidding right? Exclusive?!"  
Gaila appeared behind Jim. "Yep, he agreed, signed a contract, the whole thing."  
Chekov laughed. "He'll find a loophole in it."  
Sulu smirked. "Since when do they use contracts?"  
Gaila sighed. "I had to use extreme measures."  
"That's great. Now, if you guys are going to stay, keep it down. I'm trying to sleep."  
Kirk laughed. "Oh, we're not staying. We're going with a bunch of other cadets to bother Bones in Medical Bay. Bye!"  
With that, they turned and left. Chekov said goodnight and slumped down on the bed in the other room, exhausted. His eyes drooped, and he fell asleep.  
When Sulu woke, Chekov was nowhere to be found. He must have sneaked back, Sulu thought. He took a sonic shower, pulled on his uniform, grabbed his bag and slid out the door. He sighed, realizing his day would be a hunt for the Russian.

Chekov strode into Sickbay, bringing a file down after physics class. The instant message unit was broken, so things had to be sent by foot. Pavel noticed Sulu almost immediately. He was with a female cadet, who was talking and laughing. As he passed them to reach the CMO's office, he heard what the group was saying.  
"He stayed in your quarters? Wow."  
"I know. It's insane isn't it?"  
Are they talking about me? Chekov pondered.  
"Then why did you let him?"  
"I had to. His roommates aren't exactly nice to him."  
"I've seen them. It's awful. It's just because he's so young and so smart."  
They're talking about me. Great. Chekov thought.  
"Yeah. Especially since he's... you know, him."  
"I guess Chekov's, well, unique."  
Sulu laughed. "I know. I can't stand being near him."  
Chekov stopped dead in his tracks at the last comment. What?  
Sulu spun his head around at the sound of a file PADD falling. He spotted Chekov, who was standing just a few yards away. His eyes glittered with tears, and a look of betrayal had washed over him. Oh no, Sulu thought, realizing what had happened. Chekov spun on his heel, running out of Sickbay at top speed. "Chekov, wait!" Sulu called, running after the Russian. "Pavel, you don't understand!"  
Chekov didn't listen; just kept running. He was attempting to get away from Sulu, which didn't seem to be working. When he reached his dorm, he slid in and locked the door. He was alone, neither of his roommates were there. He slid down the rim of the doorframe, sobbing. Sulu caught up quickly, and began banging on the door.  
"Pavel, let me in! You don't understand what I meant!"  
"Go avay!" Chekov sobbed in reply.  
"Pavel, please. You don't..."  
"GO AVAY!"  
Sulu sighed, and slid down on the opposite side of the door frame. He lowered his voice to the most comforting tone possible. "Pavel please. Let me explain."  
"Just go, Sulu," he whispered.  
"No. Please Pavel. Give me a chance."  
After almost an hour of begging and coaxing, Chekov gave in. He slid the door open, and glared. "You have fiwe minutes."  
Sulu took the opportunity, and strode in. Chekov kept his distance, and Hikaru didn't try to get any closer. The hurt on the Russian's face made Sulu ache with guilt. "Vhat you did vas a cruel trick. I trusted you and you lied to me."  
Sulu sighed. "You don't understand what I meant."  
"Then vhat did you mean?" Chekov asked, angered.  
Sulu rubbed his fingers together. "Pavel, the reason I can't stand being around you is because it hurts too much."  
This made Chekov even more angry. "Vhy does it hurt you? Huh?"  
Sulu felt even more nervous than he had with with his mother. He took a deep, shaky breath, and continued.  
"It hurts, because I... I've never fallen harder for anyone in my life."  
Chekov's eyes widened in amazement. "Y-you love me?"  
Sulu chuckled. "Yeah. Everything about you. I don't know why, I just know I do."  
"You're lying. You couldn't lowe me."  
Sulu smiled, but tears cracked in his voice. "Of course I do. I swear."  
Pavel shook his head. "But I'm not beautiful."  
Sulu sighed. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I mean that."  
Chekov smiled, making Hikaru's heart skip a beat. "Hikaru, I... I lowe you too."  
Sulu's eyes widened. "You're serious?"  
Chekov took a few steps closer, so he was just a few inches from Sulu. "Yes. I'm just glad that you lowe me back."  
Sulu took Chekov's head in his hands, hesitated, then pulled him into a warm kiss. Hikaru's entire body buzzed with electricity. Sure, he had kissed many people before, both men and women, but they never made him feel like this. He could feel Chekov sobbing against him, hot tears streaming on his face. Sulu then realized he was crying too, mostly in relief. He no longer had to keep what he felt a secret. And, God, for Chekov to feel the same way?  
Well, that made it all the better.  
Chekov shook, more excited than nervous. It was embarrassing, but this was... his first kiss. He felt his tears, and Sulu's, dampening his cheeks and shirt. At the moment, though, he didn't notice. Pavel thought that music was his only lifeline, tying him to the world. But now, he had another, and this one had a name; was living and breathing against him. Sulu.  
The two held each other like that for a few moments, never having felt happier than they did that moment.  
Bones passed the open door that led into the Russian dorm. He saw them out of the corner of his eye, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked into the doorway, and his jaw dropped. Chekov and Sulu didn't notice him, just kept their tight hold on each other. What the Hell? McCoy thought. He thought about interrupting, just because of instinct. But instead, he kept walking, realizing even he wasn't cruel enough to end a scene like that.**  
AN: I hoped you liked it! I worked hard on it, and bared through the stress of my life. {My granpa and cat died. :( } But, I made it through for you guys, and as Dr. McCoy would say, "A little suffering is good for the soul."**


	4. Spock and Bones

**AN: Hey! I am not a huge Spock/Bones fan, (Actually, I barely like it at all) but I know some of you are, so I'm doing this for you! P.S: I'm going to do one more chapter with this, then start two new fanfics! I will be coming back to this one, you'll just have to wait a while. Please R&R, and enjoy.  
**"Scotty, beam us up!" Kirk yelled into his communicator. He had both hands on the wound in his First Officer's chest, but green blood kept seeping through his fingers. "Dammit!" he yelled, noticing Spock's eyes begin to flutter shut. "Spock, stay with me!"  
Spock opened his eyes just enough to see the fear on his Captain's face.  
"Captain, I..." He gasped.  
"Don't talk. You need to save your energy."  
"But, I," Spock began, then looked around him. "Where's the rest of the landing party?"  
"Dead. They're all dead. Now, be quiet. And stop moving! I'm trying to make the bleeding stop!"  
Spock obeyed, and managed to make his mind, clouded with injury, list who had been on the landing party.  
Lieutenant O'Riley, Geologist Roberts, Commander Hicks, Ensign Thompson, Nurse Melleck.  
Spock's vision began to darken, and his thoughts faded. Nothing was able to process in his mind, as it was filled with one fact already.  
I'm about to die.  
Kirk realized this fact as well, and swore. He flipped open his communicator, once again trying desperately to contact the ship. "Scotty, where the hell are you?! Answer me!"  
Finally, a static filled reply sounded. "Aye, Captain. How many to beam up?"  
Kirk sighed shakily. "Two."  
But Captain, I beamed down seven..."  
"They're dead! Beam us up and have a medical team on standby."  
Scotty picked up on the urgency in Jim's voice, and replied, "Stay where you are. I'm locking onto your coordinates right now."  
Kirk tightened his grip on Spock, not planning on letting go until he felt the transporter pad under him. He began to feel the the nothingness that meant it wouldn't be long, and he was able to say one last thing.  
"Don't worry Spock. Bones will fix this. I know he will."

Bones ran down the corridor; Nurse Chapel and three other medics behind him. He burst into the transporter room, and was able to see the glow of Spock and Kirk beginning to show. When they appeared, Dr. McCoy's jaw dropped. "My God."  
Working in Sickbay on a starship for three years, and working in a hospital before that, had given Bones almost scary reflexes. It didn't matter who was hurt, whether he knew them or not, all that mattered was that they survived. Within seconds, he had gone into what the rest of his coworkers had dubbed the "Red Zone". He began shouting orders immediately, kneeling down next to the Vulcan.  
"Nurse Chapel, get me fifty cc's of cortisone! Nurse Dar'Ek, get me my sonic healer and clogging gauze! Nurse Parker, get me my damn tricorder! Jim, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!"  
They all followed their orders quickly, all knowing by the size of the pool of blood that was forming around Spock that it was becoming a life or death situation. Jim probably moved the fastest, knowing to be afraid getting between the doctor and his patient while he was in this state. A mass of medics formed around the Vulcan, all of them shouting orders and writhing in response. Kirk breathed a sigh of relief when green blood stopped pouring from between them.  
Mr. Scott took a few cautious steps over to his captain, not wanting to get in the way. He had a file PADD in one hand, and gave it to the captain. Kirk sighed, accepting it, then began to write.  
Landing mission report, deaths.  
Captain Kirk: The planet K-701 was experiencing seismic activity that was unknown to our ship's sensors. Four of the five dead were killed by aftershocks, fifth killed by a falling boulder. Commander Spock in critical condition. I have no major injuries. I will update on Mr. SPock as I am informed.  
Kirk gave the PADD back to Scotty, turning his attention back to the group of medics, more and more urgency filling their voices.  
Kirk breathed a sigh of relief when green blood stopped pouring from between them.  
"Get him a damn blood regenerator now!" McCoy called.  
"Yes sir!" Chapel replied.  
"Doctor McCoy, he's coming around," Nurse Parker called.  
"Give him a sedative. I don't need the pointy-eared hobgoblin squirming."  
After what seemed like hours, the medical team's shoulders slumped with relief.  
"The bleeding has stopped, doctor. We can move him now," Nurse Chapel called.  
"Alright. We'll have to do this the old-fashioned way. Nurse Dar'Ek, get me a stretcher," He began, then rolled his eyes. "NOW!"  
The nurse squeaked, all of her six eyes wide, and rushed out of the room. She came back rolling the stretcher with her orange scaled arms, and rushed back into the swarm of medics. Scotty had been watching the whole time, and finally spoke up. "Doctor, don't you think we could just beam him down there? It could make things just a wee bit easier."  
"He's right. It might be safer for him," Chapel agreed.  
Bones sighed. "Christine, do you remember what happened last time we beamed a person who was stuffed with clogging gauze?!"  
Christine shivered at the memory. Worst eight-hour surgery in the galaxy, she thought.  
"Alright, sir. Are you ready to move him?"  
"Yeah."  
The team grunted as they lifted the Vulcan off the floor and onto the stretcher. The sudden movement had knocked some of the clogging gauze lose, and blood began flowing again. "Dammit! We need to get him to Sickbay now!" McCoy yelled. The team began moving at top speed, Kirk rushing to follow. The last thing he had said to Spock rang in his mind._ "Don't worry Spock. Bones will fix this. I know he will."_  
"He better," Kirk whispered.

The entire bridge crew had been tapping their feet, drumming their fingers, or anything else of the like for the past hour and a half, waiting to hear about Spock. Nothing seemed to be happening in space at the moment, the Enterprise was for once not closest to the action. Finally, Kirk's communicator chimed. "Kirk here," he responded.  
"Jim, we just got Spock out of surgery. You might want to come see this."  
Kirk stood, gave command to Chekov, and rushed to the turbolift. Chekov looked over at Sulu, smirking. "Maybe the rumors are true. Maybe zey are together."  
Sulu chuckled. "No, Kirk likes his women way too much for that."  
Chekov smiled, making Sulu's heart melt. "You're right. Hey, do you zink Spock and Bones vill ever get together? Zeyed be so cute!"  
Sulu dropped his voice to a whisper. "Nothing's cuter than you, Pasha."  
When Kirk slid through the sickbay doors, he could already see Bones standing down the corridor. He strode over to the doctor, and Bones just looked at him. Kirk could already tell what it meant. Spock was alive, but it was touch and go from there. He looked deeper into the doctor's eyes, he saw something that is usually saved for his little Joanna. Jim couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but had never seen it directed at Spock.  
The Vulcan's biobed was curtained off from the rest, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. McCoy waved him inside, then followed his captain through the curtains. Jim nearly gasped, taken aback by the sight. Spock laid on the biobed, unconscious, with what seemed like a thousand tubes running from him. "He lost a lot of blood," Bones grumbled. "We don't exactly have a lot of Vulcan blood in stock, so we had to this," He finished, gesturing towards the life-support devices.  
"Is he... going to be able to heal?" Jim asked. Spock was one of his best friends, and he refused to believe that it could end that easy.  
"Most likely. It's that damn green blood of his. Nurse Dar'Ek is an expert on Vulcan biology. They go into a sort of 'healing trance'; that's why he's in a coma."  
Kirk shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can... can you wake him with a steroid?"  
McCoy sighed. "He'd die almost instantly. We have to let him wake on his own."  
"And you have no idea when that'll be, do you?"  
"Not a damn clue," Bones chuckled, but it was grim and dry.  
The intercom whistled, and Uhura's voice rang through. "Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk."  
Kirk strode to the intercom, and answered. "Kirk here."  
"Captain, we need you on the bridge. You need to sign a death report for the last mission."  
Kirk sighed. "On my way."  
Kirk left Sickbay, and Bones sighed. He stepped back through the curtains, sitting down in the chair next to Spock. He checked the life support systems, the heart monitor, and everything else in the room, then found himself staring at Spock's sleeping face. Every line, from his lips to his eyes to his ears. He sighed again, putting a shaking hand on the biobed. Bones wouldn't admit to it, but he was, well, scared. Not as a doctor, but as a friend. Maybe more, Bones shook his head to rid of the thought. That's when he decided to start talking. "Dammit Spock. Don't you die on me, alright? I care about you too much," Bones dropped his voice to a whisper. "In fact, I-I think I love you."  
Bones took a breath, thanking God Spock was in a coma.  
"You do?"  
_God must hate me_, Bones thought, feeling his face go red. "Well, I..."  
Spock sat up, grabbing Dr. McCoy's wrist in the process. "It would be illogical, with all you have done for me, to not love you back."  
Bones's eyes widened. "You feel the same way?"  
"Yes."  
McCoy scowled. "You're lying."  
"Vulcans cannot lie."  
McCoy smiled, then eased Spock back down as the Vulcan began to wince. He placed a small kiss on Spock's lips. "You rest. I'm not having you get yourself killed."  
He turned to leave the curtained room; to find a stunned Chapel in his way. Bones blushed, then scowled. "Yes. He doesn't love you, he loves me. Deal with it Christine," He was smiling by the end, then pushed past her. She glanced around, making sure no one else had seen what had happened. She decided, smiling, that she would suffer and keep this bit of gossip to herself. She then chuckled, excited to see, based on their previous interactions, what a lover spat is going t**o be like.  
AN: I know this is up late, but I got locked out of my google account. (I type on Google drive) I will update monday! **


	5. Bones and Chapel

** Plot Summary: an unknown planet is found. When the landing party returns from investigating it, they bring back a virus that causes zombies to invade the Enterprise. The stress to find a cure that is put on McCoy and Nurse Chapel, who are the only left unaffected, sparks a romance between them.  
AN: Hey! It's October, which means Halloween is around the corner! (At least, for the United Kingdom, the USA, Canada, Australia, and the Enterprise!) Anyhoo, I hope you guys love my How They Came Together Halloween Special, with the amazing Bones/Chapel! Please R&R, and enjoy! PS: There will be some slight Chulu, don't like don't read. (There's nothing sexual, though. Never with Pavel!)  
** Kirk strode into the transporter room, strapping on his utility belt in the process. He stepped on the pad, glancing to Uhura, who was the only person there. They were beaming down with the landing party to investigate a newly discovered planet.  
Chekov showed up in a few moments, with Sulu in tow. _I can't believe no one notices they're together,_ Kirk thought.  
"I'm just glad zere letting me go on a landing party mission," Chekov said.  
"They let you go all the time!" Sulu replied.  
"Only on planets they've been to before and know are safe. I never get to see the adventure."  
"You're definitely smart enough."  
"Zanks. Zey just zink i'm too young."  
Sulu smiled. "Then you'll just have to show them you're not. Come on, Chekov."  
Pavel bounced to his place, Sulu smiled behind, then stood in position. Nurse Parker showed quickly, and they all waited for Scotty to show.  
When Mr. Scott appeared, he grinned. "Well, I'm glad to see you're all here."  
He sat down at the transporter console, and put in a few calculations. "Ready to beam down, Sir," He called.  
Kirk straightened his posture, glanced around at the crew with him, and took a deep breath.  
"Energize."  
There was a feeling of nothingness, and Uhura felt firm ground under her feet. The party looked around at their surroundings, taken aback by it's beauty. "It's like fall on Earth, only better," Uhura gasped.  
Tall trees thick with leaves surrounded them, with only a small path paved with golden leaves. The path lead too far to see the end, the trees and leaves shifted to red the farther they went.  
"What should we do, Captain?" Sulu asked.  
"Let's head down the path. I want to see where it goes," Kirk replied.  
They strode down the path, leaves cracking under their feet. Sulu and Chekov stayed behind the group, and Pavel slid his hand into the helmsman's. Sulu sighed, happy to have his beloved Pasha with him. The leaves under their feet became scarcer the farther they went. All at once, the path broke open into a clearing, with a stone table in the center. Nurse Parker took out her tricorder and began scanning the area. "Captain, other living beings were here no more than five minutes before us."  
"But, our ship's sensors showed this place to be uninhabited," he replied, confused.  
"I'm aware of that, sir."  
"Then why..." Kirk was stopped by rustling in the trees around them. "Phasers on stun, do not fire," He called.  
One by one, six women and four men entered the clearing. They appeared human, all quite beautiful. The women were dressed in clothing made of leaves that barely covered them; the men about the same. Out of the six women, two of each were blond, red, or black-haired. Out of each hair color, one had thick waves that reached her shoulders, or straight hair that almost met their hips. The men were olive skinned, with dark black hair that was cut neatly. They had little to no facial hair, one with a slight five o'clock shadow. All the women, and men, were in red and brown leaves; except one. The tallest woman, who had curly red hair and blue-grey eyes. Her leaves were gold, and they were entwined in her hair as well. She stood in front of the group, clearly the leader. She smiled, gazing at Kirk. "Hello, captain. I am Fira," She purred.  
Kirk looked at her, and raised his eyebrows. "How do you know who I am?"  
She chuckled; then strode up to Jim'.She put her hands on his right arm, resting her head onto his shoulder. "I know everything, Jim," She whispered into his ear.  
"Do you, now?" He asked, putting on his signature smile.  
Uhura rolled her eyes.e snapped h_ He can go from professional to 'yay boobs' at warp speed,_ she thought.

"Yes, I do. I know that you and your crew here could use something to eat." Sher fingers, and the four men disappeared back into the trees. When they returned, they had trays filled to the rim with food, and they set them down on the table.. Just the aromas made Sulu's mouth water. Fira gestured for them to sit down, and the crew followed in suit. The men and women each found someone to be with, a blonde and Fira went to Kirk, a black-haired and a redhead to Sulu, and the two other women to Chekov. The four men broke into groups of two, and two went over by Uhura and the others by Nurse Parker. They talked, giggled, and seductively fed the starship crewmembers, though everyone was having a different reaction. Kirk was enjoying it, talking and kissing them back, and Parker was doing the same. Sulu wasn't moved or unnerved, he just found it humorous. Both Uhura and Chekov seemed bothered, as they were both in a relationship. Of course, Kirk also was, but he had never been known for his loyalty, more for his lack of. Pavel glared at Sulu, who laughed. "Calm down, Chekov. My girlfriend's all the way in San Francisco, and I won't let them do anything." Chekov sighed, knowing that was just his cover up. There was no girlfriend back home; there was just Pavel, sitting there, feeling awkward. "I still don't like it. Don't you zink she would feel betrayed if she knew you were letting them do this?"

"Just relax, Pavel," Sulu sighed.  
"Yeah. It's a Starfleet rule. We have to respect their culture," Kirk smiled, sending a round of giggles through the women. Chekov hesitated, gave one last glare to Hikaru, and gave in. Both of his women squealed, and began to treat Chekov the way the rest of the crew was being pampered. Uhura sighed, and looked at Kirk. "Captain, can I please inform them about Spock and I?"  
"No. Come on, Uhura, let them have some fun." Kirk smiled, causing another round of giggles.  
Chekov sighed, and glanced over to Kirk. The Russian's eyes widened. "Keptin! She's taking your phaser!"  
Kirk glanced up, and Fira had froze, phaser, and communicator, in hand. He laughed.  
"Okay. Now give me that back."  
"What are they?" she asked, fooling with the instruments like a child would.  
"My ship... is somewhere out at sea. This is how I talk to them," he began, then pointed at the phaser. "And this is how I protect myself. It's a weapon."  
Fira's looked at him, fascinated. "How?"  
"Give it to me, and I'll show you."  
She handed him the communicator, and all the women watched, intrigued. He flipped open the communicator, and it chirped. "Kirk to Enterprise. Kirk to Enterprise."  
Scotty's voice sounded through. "Scott here. Are you ready to come aboard?" Even the engineer knew about the Prime Directive, and he wasn't a forgetful man.  
"Give us a minute, Scotty. I let you know."  
"Aye, captain. Just remember; you need to beam... come aboard within five minutes or you'll be stuck there for an hour. "  
"I know, Scotty. Kirk out." Kirk closed the communicator, and took the phaser. He set it to kill, warned that he was about to fire, and shot a tree across the clearing. It turned red hot, then fell to ash. Fira and her group gasped and whimpered in fear, causing Kirk to chuckle. "I won't fire at you."  
Fira looked up. "Promise?"  
Kirk smiled. "Why would I fire at someone as beautiful as you?"  
She smiled, and Kirk turned his attention to the landing party. "Alright. We need to go back to the ship."  
The crew rose to leave, and Fira's eyes widened. "No! You must stay! You can't leave!"  
Kirk sighed, and strode back over to the woman. He took her by the elbows, and smiled. "We'll come back. I promise. Stay here and wait for me."  
"No! You don't understand!"  
Instead of responding; Kirk flipped open his communicator. "Scotty, you there?"  
"Yes captain. Are you ready to... come aboard?"  
"Yeah. The crew's in place, beam us up."  
"Hold still. I don't need another incident with dropping someone, Mr. Chekov."  
Chekov blushed, but it was only for a moment, as they had already beamed up to the ship. Spock was waiting for them. "Hello, captain," he said when Jim strode up to him.  
"Hey Spock." Chekov, Sulu, and Uhura showed behind him, and they began the walk to the bridge.

Doctor McCoy had been in a dead sleep, dreaming about holding Joanna in his arms again, when his monitor went off. "Goddammit," he grumbled as he pulled himself of the bed._ "Call from Sickbay. Nurse Chapel. Call from Sickbay. Nurse_ _Chapel,"_ the computer chimed. McCoy flipped on the monitor. He could barely get out a "What the hell is it?" before Christine started talking.  
"Leonard! You need to get down here!"  
"I'm not on shift."  
"Leonard, it's all of them! The whole landing party crew! I think they're dying!"  
Bones head snapped up at the last comment. "What?"  
"Just come down here!"  
She shut off the transmission, and McCoy rushed to put in his uniform. He hurried into the turbolift, and when the doors slid back open into Sickbay, Nurse Chapel was standing in front of him. They began walking towards his office, and he drilled the nurse with questions. "Who has come down here, in order?"  
"Chekov was first. He fainted on the bridge, and Spock brought him down here."  
Bones interrupted her. "That could make him a carrier. Get him down here ASAP."  
Chapel ordered another nurse to do so, and she kept going. "Sulu showed up about an hour later. Then Uhura, and then Kirk. Nurse Parker just fainted not more than five minutes ago."  
"Find out who they have come in contact with, and who has filled their stations on the bridge. Get them all down here."  
"Aye sir."  
When they stepped into his office, he sat down at his desk and he began writing down what she said. "What are the symptoms?"  
"Well, they all have a fever of at least 102, They're all in a cold sweat, and... their muscles are deteriorating."  
"How fast?"  
"About 10% per hour, doctor. Whatever it is, it's killing them," she looked out the window, and continued. "And now they're coughing up blood."  
A masked Nurse Dar'Ek poked her head in the door. "I have Spock here, and all the people who the landing party came in contact with. They're all perfectly healthy. I don't think this is being transferred through the air, or by touch."  
McCoy processed what she had said, then continued. "You might be right. Put all the infected in quarantine room one. And put our possible carriers in their too. It took twelve hours for the sick to show symptoms, that means there's an incubation period."  
"Yes sir."  
She slid back out, and McCoy turned back to Chapel. "Christine, alert the crewmembers of the symptoms, have Scotty put the ship on autopilot, and put a Goddamn mask on. I don't need you sick."  
"Yes sir," she replied, then left.  
McCoy sighed, and leaned back in his chair. He probed his mind for any diseases that matched what was happening, but nothing turned up. He had the feeling that told him it was going to be hell on the Enterprise for the next few days, and he would be in the middle of the chaos.  
And that was when he heard the first scream.

Leonard knew that voice. He remembered it all the way from the Narada, and the poor woman had screamed when a dying Vulcan had fallen on her. "Nurse Dar'Ek!" He yelled, shoving on a mask and rushing through the quarantined doors. She was standing a few yards away, fear in her yellow eyes. "Chekov! H-he bit me!"  
Bones followed her gaze over to the Russian. Chekov had been too ill to even lift his head until five minutes ago, and he was now standing up, head lolled to the side. He was walking, no, staggering up to Nurse Chapel now, and he snarled. "Leonard! Help! He's going to bite me!"  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nurse Dar'Ek fall to the ground dead, and Sulu stand. The helmsman moaned, looking straight at the doctor. Sulu began dragging himself towards Bones, and he darted out of the way. McCoy pushed an ashen-faced navigator out of his way, grabbed Chapel's arm, and pulled her back through the doors. He dragged her into his office, and went straight to his monitor. "Computer, put the quarantine room one on lockdown. Code 4-A-5-B-7. Dr. McCoy ordering."  
_"Checking voice. Order approved. Quarantine on lockdown."_ It replied.  
He sighed, then looked down at his computer again. "Dammit! Chapel, go get me my recording cartridge. I left it out there." McCoy rolled his eyes when he didn't get an answer. "Dammit woman, did you hear me?!"  
He looked up, and his eyes widened. "Christine, are you crying?"  
She murmured through her tears. "Yes! Of course I am! Chekov, God, I don't think he even_ is_ Chekov anymore; he almost bit me! Did you see what happened to Nurse Dar'Ek when he bit her? She_ died_! I don't want to die! You kn...  
_I have to shut her up somehow,_ he thought, temporarily zoning out.  
"You would be crying too if you almost died! What the Hell is wrong with me? I _never_ ramble! God, but I have a right this time! Dammit, I..."  
Without thinking, McCoy grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her close, and crashed his lips into hers. He could feel her tears against his face, but he didn't care. He pulled away in a few seconds, leaving her wide eyed, and luckily, quiet. "What... what the Hell, Leonard? Why'd you do that?!" she yelled.  
"I had to shut you up somehow. You were babbling on and on. Like a Goddamn drunk tribble."  
She gave a shaky chuckle. "So you kissed me?"  
"It shut you up, didn't it?"  
She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you Leonard. I'm glad you're safe."  
Neither of them heard it, but the computer had failed at shutting the metal door that covers the quarantine room on lockdown fast enough. Chekov and Kirk had slid through, their skin grey and the smell of death surrounding them. Chekov slid out the main Sickbay doors and into the hall, and Kirk went after the office. Chapel noticed him first, she saw him out of the window. "Leonard! Kirk escaped!"  
He instinctively pushed her out of the way, and he grabbed his phaser off the desk. He set it to stun, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened to Kirk. "What the Hell?"  
Kirk was just getting closer, and even though this was his best friend, he knew what he had to do. _Jim would want it,_ he convinced himself. He shakily set the weapon to kill, took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger.**  
AN: hey! Ok, so I'm going to put this in two parts, so I can upload it in a somewhat timely fashion! I'll upload Monday or Tuesday. That will be the end for a while, so I'll work really hard! **


End file.
